


Trapped Fate

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Based on The Parent Trap (1998), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: Identical twins Laura Danvers and Alexandria "Lexie" Gand, were separated at birth and each raised by one of their biological parents who broke up soon after the twins were born. The twins later discover each other for the first time at a summer camp and swap places with a plan to bring their wayward parents back together.Loosely based/inspired by the 1998 film The Parent Trap
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full confession, I thought I was done writing for km, I've honestly moved on BUT I was rewatching The Parent Trap [highly recommend watching if you haven't], the film this fic is loosely based on and I couldn't stop imagining it as a km story and thus it was born.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, km only unites later later on in the fic but hopefully you don't mind spending some time with their kids in the meantime. 
> 
> Enjoy the story, and all vocabulary, grammar and punctuation mistakes are mine entirely and I'm sorry for them.

_L, is for the way you look at me___

__  
__  


_O, is for the only one I see___

__  
__  


_V, is very very, extraordinary___

__  
__  


_E, is even more than anyone that you adore___

__  
__  


_ _Kara and Mon-El swayed in time with the music that was blaring out from the ship’s sound system. _ _

_ _“It’s perfect out here, with just you Mon”, said Kara, embracing her boyfriend as they did a little side shuffle on the ship’s deck. Mon-El looked at his beautiful girlfriend, drowning like he always did in her deep blue eyes. _ _

_ _“You’re perfect”, he murmured before leaning in to give her a quick peck. _ _

_ _“We’re so lucky that Miss Grant gets sea sick so easily and decided to give you her tickets to this cruise. This is a once in a lifetime experience, I’m glad we managed to sort out our hectic schedules to allow us to be here, together.”_ _

_ _Kara smiled at Mon-El’s words, it was true, they hadn’t been on a proper holiday since they both graduated college almost eighteen months ago. Kara and Mon-El had met on their first day of college nearly 3 years ago and it had been nothing short of electric. They had fallen in love almost instantly and immediately become a couple. _ _

_ _Now, Kara worked as an assistant for Miss Grant, editor in chief of CatCo Worldwide Media whilst Mon-El was heavily involved in his family’s wine producing business. For being only twenty one years old, they were both excelling in their respective fields, becoming more accomplished with every passing day as they plied their trades. _ _

_ _As the song came to an end, Kara and Mon-El made their way back to their dinner table. Sighing to herself as she flopped down on her chair Kara turned to look at Mon-El. He really was breathtakingly handsome she thought to herself. Placing her hand on his face that was adorned with a light spreading of scruff, she turned him towards her. _ _

_ _“Yeah love”, he answered at her movements._ _

_ _“Nothing, just wanted to look at you”, Kara replied smiling._ _

_ _“Oh, aren’t you two just the cutest, let me get a picture of y’all together”, said the ships photographer who was passing by their table. _ _

_ _“Sure”, replied Mon-El as he adjusted, turning his body even more towards Kara, the pair looking at the camera, Kara’s hand still on Mon-El’s cheek as the flash went off and their brilliant smiles were forever immortalized in a picture._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave some kudos and comments. :)


	2. Chapter 2

10 years and 9 months later

Alexandria Gand but most commonly known as Lexie stepped off the bus and inhaled deeply, the smell of pine and dirt overwhelming her senses.

“This summer is gonna be so awe-and-some”, she said out loud.

“You got that right girl”, replied a short brunette haired girl who had essentially appeared from nowhere besides Lexie.

“Camp Cial for girls is the best in the world, did you know that”, continued the girl, “Oh, by the way, my name is Mer, that’s not short for anything, it’s just Mer.”

“Well just Mer, I did know that, it’s why I spent the last three months convincing my dad to send me here. Name’s Lexie by the way short for Alexandria, but call me that and this friendship will be over sooner than it’s started,” said Lexie. 

Mer laughed, “ I like you Lexie, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. Come on, let’s go grab our duffles and check what dorms we are in, maybe fate will be on our side and we’ll be in the same one.”

The girls grabbed their bags and made their way towards the mess hall, narrowly avoiding being hit by a blacked out sedan that had just pulled into the Camp site. 

***

Alex Danvers jumped out of the car and stretched slightly before opening the door for her niece.

“Laura, sweetie, we’re here.”

“Oh wow, this place is so picturesque, can you smell that Aunt Alex, that’s the scent of pine wood and soil,” said the young girl as she climbed out of the car. 

Alex shook her head slightly laughing at Laura. “You really are your mother’s daughter, you know that.”

Laura just beamed at Alex. 

“Okay now before I leave you and get going to my very boring highly scientific conference your mother said I need to check if you have everything.”

Alex pulled out her phone and began to read. 

“Okay so sunblock, as we can’t have your delicate British skin burning in this American heat, pictures of your mother and myself incase you get lonely and most importantly a massive hug from your favourite Aunt," finished Alex as she wrapped the young girl in her arms. 

“Ugh Aunt Alex, you’re suffocating me,” said Laura, but her hands tightened around her Aunt. 

Alex broke the embrace, “I still don’t get why you had to attend a summer camp halfway across the world, we have great ones in Britain, you do know that.” 

“I know, I know but Camp Cial is the best in the world, and mom agreed.” 

“Aunt Alex?”

“Yeah L.”

“Thanks for agreeing to come with me to America and drop me off, I know how busy mom is and I appreciate it.”

Alex dropped to her knees, “ Well I think it was more like my conference and your camp just happened to start around the exact same time coincidentally, but you know Laura, I would do anything for you.”

Laura just smiled at her Aunt’s words.

“Okay well little one, I really need to get going, you have fun at camp and I guess I’ll see you in 4 weeks. And Laura, try your best to not come back with an American accent, it’ll kill your mother,” said Alex as she climbed back into the car winking at her niece as she spoke. 

“I’ll try, no promises though. Love you Aunt Alex.”

“Love you too.” 

With that Alex pulled away, leaving Laura staring at the Mess Hall where all the campers were starting to gather, hitching her bag on her shoulder she started towards it as well, not knowing just what fate had in store for her. 

***

It had been three days since Lexie Gand had arrived at Camp Cial and she was having the time of her life, it was amazing here. Lexie had become close with, Mer and Chrissy, a girl who was in the same dormitory as the other two. Life was good she thought to herself as she sat on a hay bay that overlooked the camp at large. Right now she was partaking in the fencing workshop that the camp offered, and it seemed that she was a natural at it. Something she was sure her father would’ve found hilarious if he had known, his rough and tumble tom boy good at one of the world’s most delicate finesse sports. A laughing moment really.

“Okay, well if we have no more takers that means Lexie is the fencing winner,” said one of the camp counselors surveying the group of girls that surrounded her. 

At that very moment, Laura Danvers walked past the group gathered having just returned from playing tennis with her new friends.

“I’m sorry did you say fencing? I love fencing, I’ll give it a bash,” she replied as she moved closer to the counselor and other girls. 

“That’s great, get suited up and then I’ll call Gand over and y’all can start.”

Laura nodded and immediately started getting kitted up, she had taken a 2 weeks course in primary school about the basics of fencing just for the fun of it and she was excited to see if she still remembered any of it. 

“You ready,” asked the counselor. 

Laura nodded before placing the mask over her face, picking up her sword and taking her stance. 

Lexie walked up, her mask already on and also assumed her stance. 

“Okay girls, I want a nice clean duel now. You may begin.”

Laura and Lexie immediately started circling around each other, both of them sizing up their opponent. Lexie, suddenly struck forward hoping to catch Laura off guard. Laura, parried her opponents sword away taking it as an opportunity to move forward and attempt to strike her opponent. As she advanced, Laura caused Lexie to back up against a hay bay. Thinking she had her, Laura tried to land a shot but Lexie ducked and swiveled, avoiding not only the blow but also managing to now be the one who had an advantage. Lexie began pressing Laura making her move backwards, neither girl noticing that they were awfully close to a horse trough that the camp used to collect rain water which was currently full. 

Lexie lunged forward, trying to land a shot on Laura, but Laura stepped backwards dodging the shot, her legs hitting the back of the trough, causing her to lose balance and fall into the water. 

“Ugh, ew, this is horrible,” said Laura from inside the trough. 

Lexie laughed to herself before extending her hand to help Laura out. Laura accepted Lexie’s outstretched hand but instead of using her hand to get out of the water she pulled hard causing Lexie to stumble into the water trough as well, landing up next to Laura. 

“What, why did you do that?” asked Lexie incredulously, she was soaked as well, both girls now in the trough. 

Laura just shrugged to herself as she climbed out of the trough, with Lexie not far behind. 

“Now, now girls accidents happen, I think we’ll just call it a tie, both of you were really good,” said the camp counselor, in an attempt to diffuse the situation. 

“Yeah, sure that was an accident, what an idiot,” muttered Lexie under her breath. 

“Who are you calling an idiot,” asked Laura having caught the comment, “I only see one idiot, and that’s you.”

“That’s your comeback?!? Wow it’s weak.”

“You would know about weakness now wouldn’t you. Weak fool.”

“Girls, girls, stop this nonsense, before I have to punish you. Now remove your masks and shake hands then we’ll call it a day,” injected the counselor once again. 

Simultaneously, both Lexie and Laura removed their masks, the girls seeing each other for the first time since this had all started. 

“Oh wow,” breathed Laura as she laid eyes on Lexie.

“What?” snapped Lexie, seemingly oblivious. 

“Don’t you see it?”

“See what,” replied Lexie snarkly. 

“We look so much alike.”

“No we don’t, you’re ridiculous,” said Lexie but her mind was racing, it really was like looking in a mirror. Both girls had blonde hair with brunette highlights, Laura’s was way longer than Lexie’s but it was still the same curly flowy hair. Their faces were scattered with sun freckled freckles, and their eyes were the exact same shade of grey-green with just a sprinkling of blue intertwined in them. 

The group that surrounded the girls had fallen oddly quiet, everyone blown away by how similar the girls looked.

“I mean look at your nose, it’s way flatter than mine, but don’t worry that’s fixable and your arms, those scrawny things, they’re like twigs, super snappable,” continued Lexie, being purposely mean.

“Well…well…you should talk last, your ears are so big, you could give Dumbo a run for his money, and your legs, I don’t know how you aren’t tripping every five minutes,” replied Laura, she was seething now who did this girl think she was. 

“Danvers, Gand, that is not an acceptable way to talk to your fellow camp mates, I’m going to have no choice but to put you into the isolation camp until you learn to get along,” supplied the now unhappy counselor. 

“You want me to spend more time with HER ALONE!!”

“Yes Gand, maybe you should’ve thought about that before the two of you starting flinging disses at each other.”

“This is literally a nightmare,” added Laura, rolling her eyes at the predicament she was now in. 

“Go and gather your bags now girls, then meet me back here and we’ll head out to the isolation cabin. A couple of days in their should teach you two how to treat each other respectfully.”

Laura and Lexie sighed to themselves, resigning themselves to a fate both didn’t want as they turned and headed to their respective dormitories to gather their stuff up. 

***

Lexie plopped down on one of the two single beds that currently occupied the isolation cabin, Laura and her hadn’t spoken to each other since they had been dropped off at the cabin. Lexie for the second time that day surveyed her roommate who was currently writing in what seemed to be a journal. It was exceptionally weird that they looked so similar to each other, maybe this girl was her a doppelgänger. Lexie had read on the internet that supposedly everyone had seven doppelgängers in the world, and maybe just maybe she had met one of hers. 

Lexie shrugged to herself, trying not to be bothered by it, her hands unconsciously went to the necklace she always wore, rubbing it had always given her comfort in hard times and this was definitely one of those times. As she climbed into bed, her hand flicked the light switch, plunging the entire cabin into darkness. 

Across the room Laura rolled her eyes at the sudden state of darkness before flipping the light switch on and the cabin was once again lit up. Laura was busy writing about her day in her journal, something her mother had always encouraged whilst simultaneously steadfastly ignoring the girl who was across from her. Laura had no idea how she was going to survive in this cabin with this girl, who she was starting to truly despise. 

Lexie huffed at the brightness of the room before once again reaching for the switch and sending a death glare across the cabin directed solely at Laura. Not before long the girls were engaged in a battle of the light switch, the cabin flickering between light and darkness as they each tried to win. 

***

It had been three days since the girls had been placed in the isolation cabin and things had improved to an extent, Laura and Lexie, conversed more which was progress from their first encounter. On this particular day, the entire camp was on shutdown, a ferocious storm was going on and there wasn’t much to do but stay indoors. 

Lexie was busying herself by pinning her posters around her bedside when a sudden gust of wind blew in causing all of her papers to fly around the room. 

“Oh no,” said Laura who had been quietly reading on her bed, “Lemme help you out,” she added as she climbed off her bed and began to gather the posters. 

“Thanks,” replied Lexie, as Laura handed her a pile of her posters. 

“I hope nothing got damaged.”

“I think we’re good, everything luckily survived,” replied Lexie shooting Laura a small smile. 

Laura nodded and went back to her bed and picked up her book once again, the girls lapsing into silence. Lexie finished pinning her posters and was feeling thirsty so she went to her trunk that contained her snacks and looked inside it for a minute before she pulled out a bottle. 

“Hey, I know it’s a weird drink and stuff and most kids don’t like it but would you like some club soda,” she asked Laura, showing her the bottle. 

“Club Soda?!? That’s like my favorite beverage, my mom got me into it when I was younger. I’d love some.”

“Really, so did my dad, it’s like the only thing he drinks.”

Lexie walked across the room and sat on the trunk that was next to Laura’s bed. 

“Here,” said Laura as she handed a glass to Lexie, which Lexie promptly poured some club soda into you. 

Once both girls had their glasses they sat there in a comfortable silence, sipping their club sodas. 

“So, what’s your dad like,” ventured Laura. 

“Oh, my dad’s awe-and-some, he produces his own wine so we live on a vineyard up in Napa, that’s in California by the way. What’s your dad like?”

Laura shrugged, “I don’t really have a dad, my mom and him separated when I was a baby, all I have of him is this half photograph and this ring that I wear as a necklace that he gave my mom whilst they were together.” 

Laura took the necklace out of her t-shirt, the ring was golden, with a ‘L’ and a comet on it. 

“I see, same with me to be honest, I don’t know my mom and ironically I also have half a photograph and a necklace of my mother’s,” replied Lexie as she showed Laura her necklace that was a simple blue pendant surrounded by silver. 

Laura’s eyebrows furrowed at Lexie’s words, things were becoming way too coincidentally now. 

“Hey, looks like the storm is clearing, maybe we can go to the mess hall and grab a bit to eat. I’m starving,” said Lexie as she lept off the bed and headed to the cabin door. 

"Lexie, how old are you?"

"I'm ten, turning eleven on July the eleventh."

Laura gasped softly to herself, this was getting weirder by the second. 

"My birthday is also on July the eleventh."

“Wait Lexie, do you have your picture of your mother with you now,” continued Laura. 

“Yeah why?”

“Well… it’s just that we look so alike and our stories are so similar I can't help but wonder. Please can I see your picture.”

Lexie shrugged and opened the drawer where she kept her mom’s picture. Laura meanwhile had also retrieved her dad’s picture. The two girls stood in the middle of the cabin, both of them clutching their respective pictures to their chests, there was a thick set of tension in the air. '

“On three”, whispered Laura. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three,” they said in unison as they flipped their pictures over and joined them, forming a perfect full photograph. 

“Oh my god. That’s my dad,” said Lexie pointing at Laura’s half of the photo.

“And that’s my mother. Oh gosh.”

“That, that means, I have a sister,” stammered Lexie, she was overwhelmed with emotions, her eyes filling with tears, never in a million years did she think anything like this would ever happen. 

“Not just a sister, a twin Lexie,” replied Laura, a single tear escaping from her eye as her mind raced at a hundred miles a minute. 

“A twin,” whistled Lexie, she looked into her sister’s eyes that were almost cloudy from the tears before pulling her into a tight embrace. 

“I have a sister, I have a twin. Wowee. ” 

Laura squeezed her twin, the pair locked in a bear hug, this was something out of a movie, fate really had brought two sisters back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave some kudos and comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s mom like,” asked Lexie. It was several days after the girls had learnt of their twinship and they had only become closer, learning everything there was to about each other.  
Laura turned over in her bed to face her sister, they had joined their two single beds into a double in order to be closer to each other. 

“She’s just so wonderful, she’s the head editor of the London branch for CatCo Worldwide Media so she’s very busy but she always makes time for me Lexie, she’s beautiful, fun and honestly the best mom ever.”

“And besides mom, I’ve also got Aunt Alex who is the best, she’s a bigshot scientist in her field, you know, but she mostly works from home so I get to spend a lot of time with her. It’s amazing.”

“I can’t believe I’ve got an Aunt as well, so much new family in such a short space of time. Mom sounds great by the way. Does she ever talk about dad by the way?”

Laura was already shaking her head at Lexie’s question already.

“Not really, she just says he was a good man and that’s it.”

“Oh.”

“What is our father like Lexie, is he the kind of dad you can talk to about anything.”

“He is”, enthused Lexie, “Dad is so kind hearted and he’s always joking around with me and Uncle Winn.”

“Uncle Winn?”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t tell you, Uncle Winn is Dad’s right hand man, he stays with us at the ranch and helps dad with the wine business as well as taking care of me when Dad has to go out of town sometimes, Winn’s the best.”

The sisters lapsed into silence, sleep threatening to overtake them when suddenly Lexie shot up enthusiastically.

“Laura, I have the most brilliant brightest best idea in the whole world.”

“What is it?’’ questioned Laura picking up on her twins palpable excitement. 

“You want to know what mom is like and I want to know what dad is like. So why don’t we when camp ends switch places, you go to California and I’ll go to London.”

“Woah Lexie, that is brilliant, and eventually they’ll have to switch us back and who knows what will happen when they see each other after all these years, sparks could fly again.”

“Then it’s a plan, I’ll become Laura Danvers and you’ll become Lexie Gand”, said Lexie, “This is gonna be great, I can just feel it.”

The girls high-fived before settling back down into bed, they would need all their energy to pull off this ambitious plan.

***

“Lexie, are you sure you can do this?” asked Laura hesitantly to her sister who currently stood in front of her with a large pair of scissors in her hand.

“I’m like pretty sure. Don’t worry it’s going to be okay, just a little snip here and there and you’ll look even more like me.”

Laura nodded, she was still unsure but the girls needed to look exactly like each other right down to their hairstyles even if that meant getting a haircut from a ten year old. 

“Okay, I’ve got this”, said Lexie as she took a piece of Laura’s hair and cut it. 

“See, it’s easy, a walk in the park if I say so myself”, continued Lexie and she started to cut more and more of her sisters hair. 

Ten minutes later, the two girls stood in front of the mirror, sporting the same hairstyle. You couldn’t even tell the difference between them anymore. 

“This is totally going to work”, said Laura as she looked at their reflections. 

“It is going to, okay now we need to get back to our indepth learning about each other’s lives.’’

Laura nodded and walked over to their pinboard that had becoming something like a crime scene board albeit for their respective families, and in the middle of the board was the two halves of the photograph held together by a piece of cello tape. A reminder to the girls as to why exactly they were doing this all. 

“Let’s run through it all again”, began Lexie. 

Laura nodded and the girls for what felt like the millionth time went through their plan. 

***

The days flew by and before the girls knew it camp was coming to an end and their operation was about to come into play. 

“So dad is going to pick you up at the San Francisco airport this afternoon and then you’ll drive up to Napa”, said Lexie, making sure her sister had her story straight. 

“Yes and you’ll catch the flight to London tonight, land tomorrow around noon where Aunt Alex will pick you up since one of mother’s meetings got rescheduled and she can’t make it to the airport at that time.”

“We are really doing this,aren’t we.”

“Yeah, we are, I’m going to miss you though”, said Lexie quietly, “I’ve gotten used to have a sister.”

“So have I, but don’t worry we’ll see each other again soon when we get our parents to reunite us just before summer ends.”

“Yup three weeks for me to find out why they broke up and for you, Laura to find out how they got together.”

The girls just looked at each other, both having tears in their eyes.

“Laura Danvers”, came the shrill cry from one of the camp counselors, “Your car is here. Time to go.”

“Well this is it”, said Lexie as she embraced her sister tightly, “I’ll see you in abit, have fun with dad and give him a huge hug for me please.”

Laura squeezed her twin, “ I will do and you also give mother a hug and kiss from me and enjoy your time with her. I love you sis.”

“I love you too.” answered Lexie as she pulled away from her sister gathered her bags and walked to the awaiting car, constantly looking back at her sister who was waving goodbye, tears streaming down her face. The time had finally come, she was going to in around twenty four hours meet her mother, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it pls drop some kudos and comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lexie took a deep breath, before walking through the double glass doors that opened up to the arrivals section of Heathrow airport. She twisted her neck one away before spinning around, she was looking for her Aunt Alex but couldn’t spot her. Walking over to some nearby chairs she climbed on top and stood surveying the crowd hoping to glimpse her namesake. Finally she spotted some brilliant red hair moving towards her, she jumped off the chair, just as a tall Caucasian woman with a kind smile and dressed in black appeared in front of her. 

“Little one, I missed you so much” began Alex as she wrapped her niece in a tight embrace. 

Lexie inhaled Alex’s scent, she was meeting her Aunt for the very first time, it was all too exciting. 

“Me too Aunt Alex.”

“You look good Laura, a bit of a tan and have you gotten taller, you seem taller.”

Lexie just smiled at her Aunt. 

“Anyway let’s get going, your mother is very eager to see you, she will hopefully be back by the time we get home. Come on Laura”, continued Alex, outstretching her hand for Lexie to take. 

Lexie slipped her hand inside Alex’s as aunt and niece walked out of the airport and got into the black sedan that was waiting for them outside.

As they drove through the streets of London, Lexie was captivated by everything, from the red double decker buses, to the black telephone booths and the ancient looking buildings. 

“You seem like you missed London”, commented Alex observing Lexie. 

“Yeah, a ton.”

“You did not just say ‘yeah’ and a ‘ton’. You definitely picked up that American slang whilst you were stateside didn’t you?!”

Lexie just shrugged, she needed to be careful she reminded herself when it came to how she spoke, Laura was much more prim and proper in her speaking of English compared to Lexie’s mostly slang vocabulary. 

“Anyway we are home now. Why don’t you go inside and see if your mother is here and I’ll bring in your bags, okay love.”

Lexie nodded as she got out of the car, her eyes taking in her new surroundings. Pushing the gate open that lead up to her house she was in awe already, she had actually made it to 7 Pembrooke Avenue, the address her mother lived at. Lexie was actually going to do this, she was going to finally meet her mother. 

Pushing the wooden door open Lexie was immediately greeted with the warmth and the smell of cinnamon in the air. Walking further inside the house she was starstrucked, Laura had described it to her well enough but actually seeing it was a different story. Lexie was so distracted she didn’t see a figure descending the staircase.

“Is that my Laura back from camp finally”, said Kara softly pausing on the stairs looking at her daughter. 

Lexie snapped back into reality and the sound of those words, her eyes becoming trained on the woman on the staircase. 

“Mom”, she whispered, looking at the blonde woman who currently had her hands outstretched. Bounding up the steps two by two Lexie practically lept into her mother’s embrace. 

“Mom, mom it’s really you.”

“Of course it’s me”, laughed Kara, kissing her daughter’s face all over. 

“I missed you so much.”

“Me too love, I think that’s the first and last time I’m sending you half way across the world for that long of a time.”

Breaking out of her mother’s embrace she just gazed at Kara’s face, Lexie’s grey-green eyes looking directly into deep blues that belonged to her mother. Laura had said their mother was beautiful but that was an understatement, seeing her up close, Lexie could only describe her mother as a goddess. Blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders, her face having the same sprinkling of freckles both her daughters had and her smile, it could light up the world. 

“I love what you’ve done with your hair”, began Kara her hands stroking Lexie’s short hair, “It suits you sweetie.”

“Thanks mom.”

Just being able to say the word mom was sending butterflies through Lexie’s stomach, she was actually here with her mother after all these years after not knowing anything about her save for an old crumpled picture. 

“Come on, I set up tea for us upstairs in the lounge, I thought you could tell me how camp was over a cup.”

Lexie nodded and followed her mother up the stairs and into the lounge.

***

“Well it sounds like you had a great time honey, I’m happy you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did mom, I really did. How about you, how’s work?”

“Work is busy as usual, you know how it is Laura”, started Kara before her phone started to ring, “speaking of work, I need to get this, is that okay love.”

Lexie nodded, as her mother answered the phone and starting talking to someone. Lexie looked around and the lounge they were currently in, it was so homey, pictures made up most of the decorations. Walking around the lounge Lexie noticed most of them were of Laura, Alex and Kara together often hugging or smiling at each other. 

“Laura, darling I know you just got back but I have to dash into the office real quick, if you don’t mind, you can come with”, said Kara as she disconnected the call. 

“I’d love to come with mom.”

“Okay let’s grab our coats and head out then.”

As mother and daughter walked hand in hand down the busy London streets, Lexie couldn’t believe this was actually her life, here she was getting to know her mother, even going to her office already. 

“We’re here”, said Kara suddenly as they stopped outside a tall building that had CatCo Worldwide Media adorned on the side. 

“We won’t be long, I just need to sign some papers and approve a couple of things.”

Lexie just nodded, she was happy enough just to be near her mother. As they entered the building everyone greeted Kara, who responded back, a thousand watt smile on her face. The pair, finally reached their floor, and walked to Kara’s office that had stenciled on in golden writing, ‘Kara Danvers, Editor in Chief’ on the door. 

“Wow”, breathed out Lexie softly. Laura had said that their mother held a very important position in the company but to actually see it in writing was something else. 

“Take a seat over there honey whilst I just sort these people out”, indicated Kara pointing to a nearby couch. 

Lexie walked over to the couch and flopped down, just observing her mother who exuded such a quiet confidence around her. The people she was talking to were all so attentive as they listened to what Kara was relaying. As Lexie sat there, she knew her mother must’ve worked exceptionally hard to reach where she was right now in her career, Kara was only thirty after all and to already be editor in chief of such one of the company’s main branches was a major accomplishment. Lexie wondered to herself if that could’ve been one of the reasons why her parents had broken up. 

“All done Laura, let’s head home now, you are surely exhausted.”

“I’m okay”, replied Laura, getting up and leaning into her mother’s side. Kara wrapped a hand around her daughter’s shoulders as they walked out her office and into the elevator.   
“Mom?”

“Yes love, what is it?”

“I’ve been wondering, especially whilst I was at camp. What was dad like?”

Kara paused for a second, looking down at her daughter who just looked at her innocently. Taking a deep breath to steady herself as she remembered her time with Mon-El. 

“He was one of the kindest men I’ve ever had the pleasure of getting to know. He was so funny, so funny, a real joy to be around.”

“So where did you meet him, here in London.”

Kara laughed slightly, “No, we meet at college in America on our first day.”

“Oh, so was it love at first sight.”

Kara paused for a second, reliving the memories from all those years back, “ I just knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day”, replied Kara, deflecting the question. 

“Well, anyway he sounds amazing mom.”

Kara just nodded, not bothering to reply Lexie as they stepped out into the London streets and she tried to get the attention of a taxi to take them home. 

Lexie had placed her hand over her necklace, as she heard about her mother talk about her dad. It seemed like to Lexie at least there were still good memories attached to him, that would come in handy when the truth about her and Laura switching places inevitably came out. Or at least Lexie hoped it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura peered out of the plane window, looking at the tarmac where her father would be awaiting her arrival. She was full of nervous excitable energy, she was really going to meet her dad, it felt like a dream. 

Laura grabbed her bags and walked towards the arrival area of the tarmac, her neck stretching to try and spot her father. 

“Is that Lexie Gand I see”, came a booming voice from the middle of the crowd. Laura paused, hearing her father’s voice finally. As the crowd parted and Laura laid eyes on her father for the first time she was blown away, in front of her stood a tall smiling man, with the same grey-green sparkling eyes as her and Lexie. 

“Come give your father a hug”, continued Mon-El, extending his hands to wrap around his daughter. 

“Hi dad.”

“Hey love”, answered Mon-El as he hugged Laura, peppering kisses into her blonde hair. 

“I missed you so much, it’s been too quiet without you.”

Laura smiled to herself, her heart filling with a new kind of warmth from hearing her father’s voice. 

“Now come on, let’s head home, your Uncle Winn said he’s making pizza for dinner”, said Mon-El as he reached down and picked up Laura’s bag with one hand before throwing his other over her shoulders as the pair walked together down the airport tarmac.

The car ride home was filled with Laura talking Mon-El’s ear off about camp. She already felt so comfortable with him, her father laughing at all her funny anecdotes and adding his input as well. 

“Oh gosh, dad it was just so much fun, and I made so many friends.”

“Gosh?!? That’s a word that wasn’t in your vocabulary before Lexie, but I’m glad you had fun, that’s all I want for you, to enjoy your life.”

Laura just chuckled at Mon-El’s words but filed away for herself that maybe the use of her common British expressions should take a back seat if she wanted to convince him that she was actually Lexie.

“And you, what’s been happening here, how’s the vineyard going?”

“All good, business is carrying on as usual, we might expand but Uncle Winn and I haven’t really discussed it much.”

“Oh okay”, replied Laura as the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, as the car whizzed past the many vineyards that made of Napa California.

*** 

“Home sweet home hey”, said Mon-El as they pulled into the driveway.

“Yeah”, replied a preoccupied Laura who was blown away by the breathtaking house that lay in front of her. Vines covered the 2 story house that had multiple balconies and big windows that natural light streamed in through. Lexie had described the house to her back at camp but she had really not done a good job, this was more mansion like than house like and somehow it was still so perfect. 

As Laura climbed out of the car, her peripheral vision caught a white object moving towards, turning her head slightly to the side, she was greeted with the sight of a white dalmatian running to the car. 

“Krypto, buddy look whose back”, said Mon-El enthusiastically as he petted the dog, “It’s Lexie, she’s back.”

Laura moved towards Krypto in an attempt to also pet him but he started barking so wildly causing Laura to halt. 

“What’s wrong Krypto, it’s Lexie, why you being so weird bud?”

Krypto just continued to bark at Laura, who at this point realized that Krypto knew she wasn’t the real Lexie, probably from the way she smelt if Laura had to hazard a guess. 

“I must just smell weird from camp or something dad, that’s all”, she said, trying to just move on from the situation. 

“Yeah that must be it, come on let’s go inside, I’m starving.”

The pair walked into the house only for Laura for the second time that day be engulfed in a bear hug. 

“Look at you, you’ve gotten so tall, a few more inches and I’ll have to look up to you”, said Winn jokingly as he pulled away from the hug and studied Laura. 

“It’s good to see you Uncle Winn”, replied Laura as she looked at the man in front of her, with his short brown hair and wide toothed smile, she could definitely see why Winn and her father were best friends and business partners. 

“Well to celebrate your homecoming I’ve made my famous pizza that is renowned in the whole of Napa. Only the best for my favourite Gand. Don’t tell your father I said that”, added Winn winking. 

Laura found herself laughing at Winn’s words, it hadn’t even been a day but she was already feeling at home here. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Lexie was getting along in London. 

“Squirt, go freshen up and then we can sit down for dinner and you can continue regaling us with stories from camp.”

Laura nodded and bounded up the stairs, going straight to Lexie’s room which was technically hers now she surmised. 

Pulling out her cellphone that her father had given her only to be used in emergencies she shot off a quick text to Lexie. 

**Laura: I LOVE it here, you were so right about Dad, he’s the best and I can’t wait to get to know him better. Hope things are going well with Mom. Miss you, love you. **

***

After Winn, Mon-El and Laura had finished dinner and cleaned up, Laura found herself taking a after supper walk with her father through the copious wine cellars that were on ranch.

“Hey Dad, can I ask you something.”

“Of course you can Lexie, you can ask me anything, you know that. What’s up, should I be concerned?”

“Well it’s just that during the summer whilst at camp, I was thinking a lot about my mother.”

“Ah, I see, well what were you thinking about specifically”, queried Mon-El as they exited one of the wine cellars and stepped into the cool evening night.

“It’s just that I’m ten right now and soon to be eleven and I know so little about who my mother really is.”

Mon-El nodded to himself, he knew one day Lexie was inevitably going to be curious about her mother and Mon had no intentions of not answering any of her questions. 

“Like, why isn’t she here with us right now, why did y’all break up. There’s a lot of holes that need filling in dad”, continued Laura, hoping to get the answers she so desperately craved. 

“Well, I mean, she isn’t here for the very simple that is we couldn’t make it work. We were young and just fresh out of college, starting our careers and things were good initially but we just became different people. Your mother and I are very headstrong, we both went after what we wanted especially career wise and after a few years we just wanted different things.” 

Mon-El took a deep breath before continuing, “It was no one’s fault and I do wish but things had worked out differently but they didn’t and I mean I still got the most perfect precious daughter out of it so as far as I’m concerned, everything worked out the way it was supposed to.”

Laura took a moment to look at her father as he delivered his mini speech, his eyes looked wistful as he reminisced about the old days. A part of him looked kind of sad if Laura was being honest with herself, maybe he was thinking about what could’ve been she surmised. 

“Anyway, just know this Lexie, your mother was an incredible beautiful woman, her smile, it can light up the darkest of places, kind of like yours”, ended Mon-El turning and giving Laura, a nose bop before he started walking again. 

“Well, she sounds great and if things didn’t end as badly as I thought between you two, maybe I will one day get to meet her”, began Laura, trying to gauge her what her father’s reaction would be to her words. 

“Maybe, but for right now, I’ll race you to house, last one there is a rotten egg”, replied Mon-El giving a vague reply before taking off in a light jog towards the house, leaving Laura standing there with her thoughts before she also took off sprinting in an attempt to catch up with her father.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been ten days since the girls had swapped places and met their parents. It was going swimmingly well for both twins, the opportunity for Lexie and Laura to get to know their mom and dad respectively was not lost on either of them. Both spending copious amounts of time with their respective parents in an attempt to make up on lost time.  


Right now, the girls were engaged in a text conversation, the time difference meant that it was rare for both be online at the same time. 

**Lexie: Mom and I went to Harrods yesterday, I had such a great time, she’s just so perfect. Ugh I just can’t.  
** **Laura: Harrods is the BEST. Dad took me to work today and showed me all the different wines and stuff we produce, it was so interesting. I absolutely loved it and dad is such **a gem.  
** **Lexie: Did you find out about why they broke up?  
** ** **Laura: I did, did you find out how they got together.  
** **Lexie: Yup, it was easy to be honest, mom was more than willing to talk.  
** **Laura: Are you home alone right now. Can I call?  
** **Lexie: Yeah, mom is at work, and Aunt Alex just left I think.  
**

Lexie just pressed send before her phone started ringing. 

“Hey Laura or should I say Lexie Gand.” 

“Hey sis.” 

“It’s good to hear your voice Laura, I’ve missed it.” 

“Same, same, sounds like you’re enjoying your time with mom.” 

“Of course I am. How about you and dad?” 

“Dad’s awesome, Uncle Winn is great and Napa is incredible.” 

“I knew you would love it in Napa, while I do not enjoy the unrelenting rain here, London does have it’s charm.” 

“Anyway, back to it, mom and dad. What did you find out.” 

As the girls exchanged their respective stories unbeknownst to them outside of Lexie’s bedroom door in London stood Alex who had been on her way out but had stopped by Lexie’s door to say goodbye. Alex had heard the entire conversation and her mind was turning, who was Laura talking to and had Alex heard correctly, did she say Lexie Gand and Napa. Suddenly everything clicked into place and before she could stop herself Alex burst into Lexie’s room just as Lexie was disconnecting the phone call. 

“Aunt Alex, I…I didn’t know you were still here”, spluttered Lexie nervously, had Alex heard her conversation she wondered. 

Alex was quiet for a moment, her mind moving a mile a minute. She just stared at her niece in front of her who was looking back at her with her big grey-green eyes. 

“Alexandria, is that you?”, she finally managed to say out loud. 

Lexie stilled at Alex’s words, it seemed that Alex had indeed overheard her conversation. Not knowing what to do niece and aunt just stared at each other before Lexie inhaled deeply and decided to just come out and say it. 

“Yeah, Aunt Alex, it’s me, Alexandria Gand”, she said softly, her eyes breaking away from Alex’s gaze not wanting to see what they conveyed. 

Alex breathed out, releasing a breathe she didn’t even know she was keeping in before she strided across the room and pulled Lexie into a ferocious hug. 

“I don’t know how you found out, or how you’re even here in London. Does your mother know? Don’t answer that it’s obvious she doesn’t. I’m wow, just wow”, said Alex as she attempted to wrap her mind around what was happening. 

“You’re not angry”, asked Lexie quietly, she was very worried all of a sudden. 

“What, I’m not angry, I’m confused and have a million questions but angry, no never. Let’s start over, my name is Alex Danvers, your aunt.” 

Lexie looked at Alex, this was not how she thought it was going to go at all. “Um, okay my name is Alexandria Gand, I guess I know where that comes from now but I go by Lexie and I’m your niece.” 

Alex smiled at Lexie’s words, “Okay so start from the beginning, how did you meet Laura who I’m assuming is currently in Napa with her father right.” 

Lexie nodded confirming Alex’s suspicions before she launched into the story of how she and Laura had met at camp all those weeks ago. 

Alex listened to Lexie’s entire story, only interrupting to ask a few questions here and there. It was unreal she thought to herself, fate had somehow managed to push these two sisters together. 

“So, what’s your guys’ plan now, eventually the truth will come out.” 

“Um, we haven’t even gotten that far but yes we were going to tell mom and dad that we knew about each other.” 

“If I may make a suggestion Lexie, you came to London to get to know your mother and you are but Kara doesn’t know that you aren’t Laura, don’t you want her to get to know the real you, the real Lexie”, posed Alex. 

“So what are you saying, I should tell my mom.” 

“I think in this situation, it’s the only right thing to do, rather you tell her yourself.” 

“Aunt Alex, I’m scared though, what if she gets angry?” 

“Lexie, listen to me, Kara loves you and your sister more than anything else on Earth, just because you weren’t with her for 10 years doesn’t change anything. Sure she’ll be surprised and as confused as I was but have faith it’ll work out. And if she does get angry, I’ll deal with her, I promise.”/p> 

“Okay, Aunt Alex, you make some valid points. I’ll tell her soon.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at Lexie prompting Lexie to change her words, “I mean, I’ll tell her tonight.” 

***

Lexie stood outside her mother’s bedroom door, feeling very anxious. Kara had just returned home from the office for the day and was currently finishing up a work call. Lexie was going to tell her mother as soon as she was done but it was nerve wracking, she didn’t know how her mother was going to respond to her being Lexie not Laura.

Sighing to herself she wondered if maybe she could put it off for a couple more days, she hadn’t even told Laura yet that Aunt Alex knew now. 

“You know, standing outside the door is not how you tell your mother,” said Alex as she suddenly appeared behind Lexie. 

Lexie shot Alex a look, “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, it’ll be fine, trust me, now go,’’ replied Alex as she gave her niece a little push towards Kara’s door. 

Lexie opened her mother’s bedroom door where Kara lay seated on her bed talking intently into her phone. On seeing Lexie, her whole face lit up, a smile gracing it as she beckoned her daughter to sit next to her. 

“Okay Nia, yeah that sounds great, just keep me in the loop okay,” said Kara into the phone before she hung up. 

“Hey honey, how was your day?” began Kara as she ruffled Lexie’s hair lightly. 

“Twas okay”, replied Lexie softly as she moved out of her mother’s reach, climbing under the comforter that adorned her mother’s bed. 

“You sure, cause you don’t sound okay. You don’t sound like the Laura who I left this morning.”

Underneath the duvet, Lexie stilled, this was her opportunity to tell her mother but the words were stuck in her throat. 

“MaybebecauseImnotLaura.”

“What did you say honey, I couldn’t hear,” said Kara as she moved up the bed in order to get closer to Lexie.

Lexie pulled the comforter off her face, “I said maybe I’m not Laura,” she said before diving underneath the covers again. 

Kara crinkled slightly, “Okay then if you aren’t Laura than who are.”

Lexie sat up suddenly and looked her mother dead in the eye, “I’m Alexandria Gand, your other daughter.”

Kara just stared, she was speechless, shell shocked, every single emotion one could experience was coursing through her mind. 

“Alexandria,” she finally croaked out.

“Well Lexie but yeah, mom it’s me.”

Kara didn’t know how to react, here was her other daughter in front of her eyes, how was that even possible, did that mean Laura knew about her father, where was Laura. Kara was struggling to process. 

Lexie watched her mother who was trying to comprehend what she had just told her, Kara hadn’t said anything to her besides her name and that was making Lexie feel very anxious. 

Slipping her hand under her tshirt she brought out her necklace and began to rub it, somehow the action always calmed her down. 

Kara’s eyes flickered down to Lexie’s movements, seeing what she was rubbing made Kara gasp. 

Looking down at the necklace and then back up to her daughter’s face everything finally clicked in Kara’s brain. 

“Lexie”, she said adoringly as she pulled her daughter into an embrace, peppering kisses into her hair. 

“I can’t believe its you, you’re here, in the flesh, it’s actually you.”

“Yeah, it’s actually me,” replied Lexie, as she leant into her mother’s warm embrace.

Finally breaking away from their embrace, blue met grey-green as mother and daughter looked at each other.

“Lexie, do you care to explain how exactly you are here in London?”

And for the second time that day, Lexie launched into the story of how she and Laura had met at Camp Cial and figured it all out. 

“Anyway mom, Laura wanted to see what Dad was like and I wanted to see what you were like so we swapped places and well here we are now,” concluded Lexie. 

“Wow,” breathed Kara, “this is like a series of fortunate events that have lead to this all happening.”

“So, you’re telling me that Laura has been in Napa, California this whole time.”

Lexie nodded, “yup.”

“And mom can I just say this whole arrangement absolutely sucks, I have a sister and you have another daughter and I think we need to just get together with dad and sort it out because going back to this whole one kid one parent arrangement is not gonna work.”

Kara rubbed her temples, she knew Lexie was right, Mon-El and her had made this arrangement years ago and now thinking back on it Kara could see how unfair it was too not only the girls but to them even, being denied the opportunity of seeing both their children grow up. 

“You’re right Lexie, somethings will have to change.”

“Excellent, then I propose that we fly to America, meet up with Dad and Laura and figure this all out.”

Kara nodded in agreement, trying her hardest to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly erupted in her stomach at the idea of seeing Mon-El Gand again.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura reread her sister’s message for what felt like the hundredth time, Lexie had actually told their mother. She couldn’t believe it and according to Lexie, Kara had taken it well and was all on board with coming to America to talk and sort out this situation with Mon-El and her. 

Laura was at a crossroads, should she also tell their father or should she let him just be surprised by the arrival of his ex girlfriend, aka the mother of his children that he didn’t know had swapped places. In a split second, Laura made her decision, she wasn’t going to tell her father unless an organic opportunity presented itself.

But Laura knew that incase the opportunity never presented itself she would need help to pull this off, so she decided she would tell Uncle Winn just so he could help her out.   
Laura was deep in thought when Winn walked in whistling, causing her to jump up in fright. 

“Uncle Winn, you scared me.”

“Oh sorry Lexie, I didn’t even see you there, what’s up?”

“Oh…um…nothing much, just thinking ya know.”

Winn nodded as he grabbed a nearby apple and took a gigantic bite out of it. 

“Oh well then a penny for your thoughts.”

Laura paused before answering, maybe this was the perfect time to lay it all out on the table for her Uncle Winn and see if he would help her. 

“Actually, Uncle Winn there was something I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Really?!? Well then do go on,” replied Winn as he took a seat on a nearby kitchen stool. 

“Um, I’m not sure where to start really, it’s kind of a long story and it stretches back about 11 years and well I don’t know how much you know about it from my dad and…” trailed off Laura, this was proving harder than she anticipated. 

Winn scrunched his eyebrows before replying. 

“You can just come out and say it you know, I’ve already figured most of it out, you’re not Lexie, you’re Laura. I’m not sure how but somehow you found about your parents big secret slash arrangement and seemingly switched places.”

Laura was shocked, her mouth was wide open as she struggled to form any coherent sentences.

“Was that it, I’m going to guess that was what you wanted to tell me right, judging from your reaction,” continued Winn as he finished his apple and stood up to walk closer to Laura.

“How…how did you figure it out?”

Winn shrugged matter of factly, “It was small things really, the way Krypto doesn’t come near you all at all, or how you have the slightest British accent, but the big one was the necklace, I saw it the other day and seeing how I was with your father the day he picked out that ring for your mother it wasn’t hard to conclude that you weren’t the Lexie I’ve known for the past ten plus years.”

Laura nodded to herself as she heard Winn’s explanation, here she was thinking she was being super careful and discreet when Winn actually knew the whole time. 

“Why haven’t you told my dad yet?” she asked hesitantly. 

“It’s not my place to say Lexie, I mean Laura I guess.”

Laura twirled her fingers together, “So now what Uncle Winn.”

“Well that’s up to you isn’t it, there must be a reason as to why you were going to I assume tell me today.”

“The thing is Lexie, whose currently in London told my mother and they are flying out to meet dad and I to discuss this whole thing and sort a better arrangement.”

“Oh so you are going to tell your dad then.”

Laura scrunched her face up at Winn’s words, “Well I wasn’t really going to tell him if it didn’t come up you see but I do need your help to set up a little meeting without him knowing between mom and him.”

Winn shook his head, “This is so wrong yet I can already see myself agreeing to this just on the basis of wanting to see what happens when Kara and Mon-El are in a room again.”

“So are you in,” asked a suddenly excited Laura, she had not seen the conversation going this way at all. 

“Yeah I’m in, you Danvers-Gand girls have me twisted right around your little finger.”

Laura clapped her hands together, “Okay so let me fill you in how it’s going to go down,” Laura said as she let Winn in on the plan herself and Lexie had already cooked up for their parents reunion.

***

“This is a disaster, I have nothing to wear at all, nothing, ALEX,” screamed Kara as she threw a whole bunch of clothes on her bed. Kara was in the middle of packing for their trip to America and she was quite frankly in the middle of a panic attack. 

Alex sauntered into the bedroom, holding a glass of whisky that Kara immediately stole and downed in one gulp. 

“Okay,” said Alex as she stared at the empty glass Kara was handing back to her, “What’s the problem?”

“THIS, all of this is the problem”, said Kara as she gestured to herself and then to the piles of clothes that surrounded her, “Alex, I’m flying halfway across the world and I’m STRESSED.”

Alex really wanted to laugh at the state that Kara was in, she hadn’t seen her this worked up in forever and even though Kara wouldn’t admit it it was entirely because of Mon-El, he had always made Kara go a little crazy, in the best way possible though.

“Kara, everything is going to be fine, I mean there’s nothing to worry about.”

“What do you mean there’s nothing to worry about?!? I’m seeing HIM after all these years, what do I say, what do I do, what do I wear, does he even want to see me, is he angry at me,” droned on Kara. 

Alex stepped towards her sister and placed both hands on her shoulders, “Kara breath, Lexie herself said that he is looking forward to your arrival so that means he’s left the past behind.”

Kara breathed out heavily, “You’re right, Lexie did say that, we’ll be fine, it’s just an in and out trip, two days maximum and it’ll be sorted out.”

Alex nodded, she didn’t want to share her concerns with Kara about what Lexie had said with regards to Mon-El’s feelings towards her arrivals. Alex could feel the girls were planning something, and if she had to hazard a guess, it would be that Mon-El actually had no idea that Kara was coming, the girls probably wanting to spring that surprise on both of their parents. It’s what Alex would do if she was in their shoes she thought to herself. 

Kara reentered her wardrobe and dropped yet another pile of clothes over her bedroom floor before she had an epiphany. 

“Alex, bestest sister in the whole wide world,” she began, her voice laced with sweetness. 

Alex narrowed her eyes, “What do you want?”

“Please please please join us, I’m going to need a sounding board and you know how much I value your advice.”

“Kara, I have work and stuff I can’t just up and leave.”

“Alex, please come with and you have so much leave from work I know that for a fact, so you can 100% join us plus we are going to Napa so you could go visit a bunch of vineyards, something you’ve always wanted to do.”

Alex weighed the pros and cons, Kara clearly needed her and a part of her did want to see how this whole situation was going to go down between them. 

“Oh, what the hell, fine I’ll join you. But then I will give you one piece of fashion advice,” said Alex as she wandered into Kara’s wardrobe and rummaged around for a second before reappearing.

“If I was going to see my ex after ten plus years, I’d wear this, just to you know knock em dead” she continued as she presented Kara with a knee length blue cocktail dress that would bring out Kara’s eyes. 

Kara looked at her sister shrewdly before taking the dress from Alex’s hands and placing it in her bag

“I love you sometimes and I do truly hate you sometimes.”

Alex just laughed and blew a kiss in reply to her sisters words before walking out of Kara’s bedroom, this trip was going to be very interesting she thought to herself as she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara tapped her fingers nervously against the car’s window, Alex, Lexie and her had just landed and were currently on their way to the Napa Valley Hotel where they would be meeting Mon-El and Laura shortly. 

“Mom, please stop that,” begged Lexie who was also anxious. “It’s kind of irritating.”

“Sorry love,” replied Kara as she stopped her movement. 

“Are we there yet?” she continued phrasing her question to their chauffeur.

“Yes ma’am we are here,” the chauffeur replied as he pulled up to the front of the hotel. 

Kara opened the door of the car and stepped out inhaling deeply before putting her game face on and striding into the hotel, leaving Alex and Lexie to hurry behind her. 

“Someone's on a mission,” muttered Alex as she followed her sister behind. 

Lexie nodded in agreement before checking her phone for any messages from Laura. There was one.

**Laura: Hey, just left the house for the hotel, dad still thinks it’s all for a business meeting. He doesn’t suspect a thing. We’ll probs be there in an hour or so. **   
**Lexie: Cool, just arrived here and checked in, our room number is 212, once you get here ditch dad and come up to see mom before they reunite.**

***

Kara sat in her hotel room, staring out the window, her hands clutching the glass of water Alex had poured for her. To say she was stressed was the world’s biggest statement.  
She was thinking about the times when her and Mon-El were happy and in love all those years ago , it was crazy to her to think that she was really going to see him again.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kara’s head turned towards the sound, as she smoothed her dress and stood up to answer it. Alex and Lexie at the sound of the noise walked in from their conjoining room to find Kara just standing staring at the door not even opening it.

Lexie walked towards her mother and pushing her slightly aside opened the door to be greeted by her twin. 

“LAURA”, screamed Lexie as she enveloped her sister in a tight hug. 

“Lexie”, came a muffled reply from inside the hug as Laura squeezed her sister. 

Kara just stood at the side, watching the girls hug, her eyes teaming with tears, her girls were together right in front of her eyes. Dropping to her knees Kara pulled both her daughters into her embrace. 

“I never thought this day would come”, she muttered. 

“Neither did we mom”, replied Laura as she broke away from the hug and looked at her mother whom she hadn’t seen in a while. 

“I missed you”, continued Laura as she took hold of her mother’s hand. 

Kara just kissed Laura’s hand before standing up and just noticing the man outside the door. 

“Is that Winn Schott Jr I see”, began Kara as she addressed the man in front of her. 

“I didn’t think you’d recognize me after all these years Kara.”

“Of course I would, you and Mon-El were always thick as thieves, please come in.”

Winn entered the room and the girls began chatting animatedly with Alex and him. 

Kara stood by the door, a frown beginning to form on her face, where was Mon-El, why hadn’t he come up with Winn and Laura. Before Kara could ask the girls the hotel room phone rang. Crossing the room Kara picked it up and listened intently for a couple of seconds before hanging up. 

“Girls, I need to just dash down to the reception area quickly, they need my signature on a couple of papers. I’ll be right back okay.”

Laura and Lexie nodded as Kara left the room.

“Where’s Dad?” asked Lexie. 

“In the reception area,” smirked Laura as the two high fived each other.

***

Mon-El stood in the hotel room lobby chatting to an old acquaintance of his that he had run into as soon as he had stepped into the hotel. Winn and Lexie had split from him once they had arrived, which he had found kind of odd, but he’d just written it off as excitement.

As Mon-El made idle talk with Querl Dox, 25 metres away behind Mon-El’s back, the elevator dinged open and out walked Kara, heading towards the reception desk. Mon-El couldn’t explain it but it was like there was some invisible force commanding him to turn around and so in the middle of his sentence he swiveled 180 degrees, only to catch a glimpse of very familiar blonde looking hair.

“I’m so sorry Querl but I have to go,” apologized Mon-El in an attempt to end the conversation suddenly. 

“Oh yes, of course, go go, but we should definitely get drinks whilst you’re here,’’ replied Querl. 

Mon-El nodded, whatever made the conversation end faster, he needed to see the woman with the blonde hair because if it was who he thought it was he was in for a world of trouble. 

Whilst Querl and Mon-El finished up their goodbyes Kara had come down from her room, signed the papers and was already waiting at the elevators to go back up. Kara stood at the elevators that were taking a mighty long time to arrive just as Mon-El closed the distance to the reception desk, his head swiveling in all directions trying to find the blonde haired woman. 

Finally the elevator arrived and Kara stepped in, pushed her floor number and looked up. At that exact same moment, Mon-El turned and looked directly into the elevator, blue eyes meeting grey green eyes. His mouth fell open at the sight of Kara, shock was written across his face, his mind was moving a million miles a second. Kara on the other hand felt a small smile settling on her face as she looked at Mon-El, raising her hand, she gave him a small wave just as the elevator doors closed. As she rode up to her floor, she wondered why he had looked so surprised to see her. He had known she was coming, at least that’s what Lexie had told her, unless those daughters of theirs were scheming yet again. 

Mon-El watched the elevator doors closed just as a whispered ‘Kara’ escaped his lips. What was Kara doing here? Did she know he was going to be here? Had she come to take Lexie away from him. Too many thoughts were churning in his mind, stumbling to a nearby sofa he sank down and tried to collect himself. Kara was here, in the same place as him. Did that mean Laura was here as well? Mon-El needed to find what was going on as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara reached her room number and opened the door fully intending to ask her daughters what was going on, only to walk into Alex who was holding a towel and a book. 

“Where are you off to?” she asked.

“The pool, the girls and Winn have already gone down and I was just about to join them.”

“Oh okay.”

“What’s wrong Kara?” asked Alex, she knew her sister better than anyone else and she could sense when something was off with her. 

“I saw Mon-El just now.”

“OH!!”

“Yeah, but he seemed so surprised to see me, almost like he didn’t know I’d be here.”

Alex just nodded, she was fully convinced now that the girls hadn’t told their father about this reunion.

“Well come down to the pool with me and just find out from the girls then.”

Kara nodded as the sisters stepped out of their hotel room and proceeded to the pool.

***

Lexie and Laura were sprawled out on some deck chairs next to the pool in matching swimming costumes, sun basking when Kara appeared in front of them with Alex not far behind.

“Girls,” started Kara sternly, “one of you, I’m not sure which one at the moment told me your father knew I was arriving here today. But the man I saw in the lobby just now had absolutely no idea that he and I were on the same planet let alone the same hotel.”

Lexie and Laura exchanged a look before they both started speaking at the same time.

“You saw Dad already!!”

“What did he say?”

“What did you say.”

“I said nothing, your father went completely ashen faced like he had seen a ghost, ugh, I cant do this, I need a drink,” said Kara as she walked off towards the pool’s bar leaving the girls and Alex behind. 

“You two are such schemers,” said Alex lightly as she sat down on a nearby sun lounger. “Causing your parents so much stress.”

Laura shrugged, “Necessary stress if you ask me Aunt Alex, which reminds us we need just a little bit more help.”

Alex sighed, “What now?”

Lexie smiled devilishly at her Aunt as she and Lexie told her the next phase in their plan.

***

Mon-El had been sitting on the sofa for about ten minutes collecting his thoughts when he finally decided want to do. Getting up he started to look all around the hotel for any sign of Kara. He needed to find her, to know just what exactly was going on, he walked out of the hotel, towards the pool and bar area, swiveling and surveying looking for any sign of her.

Mon-El was bumping into people all around him, but he was on a mission to find Kara, nothing would deter him. As he got closer to the pool, he suddenly saw that unmistakable blonde hair at the bar, pushing his way through a throng of people not even looking at where he was going he started towards her. At that very same moment, Kara turned around, not noticing Mon-El yet. 

Mon-El felt a smile growing on his face as he saw Kara’s face, a warmth spreading over him. It was like the world had stopped and it was just him and her at least that was what it felt like to him. But alas the world had not stopped and Mon-El was dangerously close to the pool’s edge, a pool attendant walked by him and gave him the slightest bump but that was enough for Mon-El to lose his balance and fall into the pool with a loud splash. 

“DAD,” screamed Laura and Lexie in unison who had been watching their father all this time. 

Kara heard the splash and her daughters screams and looked at the pool, her hand coming to her mouth in shock just as Mon-El stood up and made his way to the edge of the pool. Climbing out of the pool soaking wet and attempting to wring his clothes, Mon-El found himself face to face with Kara who couldn’t help herself from blushing.

“Hello Kara,” said Mon-El, his deep low voice sending tremors through Kara’s body. 

“Hey Mon-El.”

Mon-El just smiled at Kara and took a step towards Kara who was nervously playing with her hands. 

“Well gosh, here you are. What do you know,” she continued as Mon-El tried to slick back his damp hair from his forehead. 

Mon-El continued to mess with his hair as Kara played with an invisible necklace, their nerves apparent. 

“Um…Am I missing something…Cause you don’t seem as stunned to see me as I am to see you,” said Mon-El taking yet another step close to Kara. 

Kara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“I haven’t seen or heard from you in what ten, eleven years and then all of a sudden…”

Mon-El never finished his sentence because just at that moment, Laura appeared between her parents.

“Dad,” she began, “I can explain why she’s here.”

“Lexie, you know who this is,” asked a shocked Mon-El.

“Actually yes, and actually I’m not Lexie.”

“Actually I am,” added Lexie as she appeared besides her sister.

“Both of them?! Together,” exclaimed Mon-El, his astonishment evident, “Lexie… Laura.”

“I guess you and mom think alike because you both sent us to the same camp, where we met figured it all out and it just all unraveled from there.”

Kara who had been pretty much silent through this whole time finally piped up.

“They switched places on us Mon.”

“You mean I’ve had Laura with me this whole time,” said Mon-El in awe.

“Well I wanted to see what my dad was like and Lexie wanted to see what mom was like so we just did it,” started Laura before Mon-El pulled her into a hug, placing kisses in her blonde-brunette hair.

“Just look at you, I haven’t seen you since you were in diapers.”

“Well I’m quite grown up now and quite without a father,” continued on Laura.

“And I’m heading into my teenage years without a mother to guide me,” added Lexie, staring adoringly at Kara.

Mon-El shook his head slightly, a permanent smile plastered across his face now, “Lexie, so you’ve been in London this whole time. Get over here squirt,” he said as he now embraced his other daughter. 

“Mom’s amazing dad, I can’t believe you ever let her go,” said Lexie as she looked up at her father.

Kara smiled at Lexie’s words, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears. 

“Girls, why don’t you let your father and I talk alone for a couple of minutes,” interrupted Kara.

Lexie and Laura just smirked at each other as they turned and walked away leaving their parents alone. 

Mon-El had sat down on a nearby sun lounger, needing to just take a minute to collect himself. 

“Ow.”

“What’s wrong, are you hurt,” asked a concerned Kara as she sat opposite him. 

“It’s my hand, I scraped it coming out of the pool,” replied Mon-El showing Kara the scratch. 

“Oh, let me sort that out,” said Kara as she hailed a nearby pool attendant and asked for their first aid kit. 

As they waited, Mon-El took the opportunity to study Kara up close, her features were still the same as before. High cheekbones, her trademark scar just above her eyebrow from when she had drunk just a bit too much one time at a college party and ran into a door. But it was her eyes that had always drawn him in and were still drawing Mon-El in, a deep blue colour with light flecks that constantly seemed to be changing.

“Here give me your hand,” said Kara as she took the first aid box from the pool attendant and opened it. 

Mon-El stretched his hand, and Kara after a moment of hesitation placed her hand under his, their initial touch was electric. Kara began to disinfect the scrap. Silence descending between the pair. 

Mon-El cleared his throat, “So Kara, how have you been?”

Kara nodded her head gently, “I’ve been terrific and yourself,” she replied quietly. 

“Good, really good.”

“That’s good.”

The silence returned again as Kara finished applying a plaster to Mon-El’s hand. 

“Thanks Kara.”

“You’re welcome…um..we need to talk Mon-El.”

Mon-El nodded scratching his scruff with his uninjured hand.

“Yes, yes we do.”

As if on cue, Laura and Lexie reappeared in front of their parents. 

“So we failed to mention before, but we have a dinner reservation tonight for all of us,” began Laura.

“Yeah, we thought that since we’re all here, might as well have a family dinner,” continued on Lexie. 

Kara and Mon-El exchanged a look. 

“That sounds great girls,” said Kara.

“Super, wear something nice by the way,” added on Laura as the two girls left just as quickly as they had appeared. 

“I guess we’ll talk tonight then,” said Mon-El. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Lexie, I’ve had enough surprises for one day. Please tell me where we are going to dinner,” asked Mon-El as he followed Lexie out the hotel doors into the warm evening night. 

“Dad, trust me, you’re going to love it,” replied Lexie.

Just at that moment, Kara and Laura walked out of the same hotel doors to join the already waiting pair. 

“Hey,” greeted Kara nervously. 

Mon-El couldn’t help himself from staring but Kara looked divine, she was wearing a knee length blue cocktail dress with a lace design that brought out the color of her eyes.  
Clearing his throat slightly, Mon-El greeted the pair. As the four of them waited for the car to be brought around Kara found herself gazing at Mon-El who was chatting with the two girls. He was wearing a pair of tight navy slacks with an open white shirt which had been rolled up to his elbows. Kara hadn’t truly looked at him till now, he really hadn’t changed, the light brush of scruff still adorned his face, with his hair coiffed up just like when they were in college. He was more muscular now though, his arms almost threatening to burst free from his shirt. 

“So, do you have any idea where they are taking us,” asked Kara, leaning in towards Mon-El. 

Mon-El leaned in as well, his musky scent mingling with Kara’s rose like one. 

“Nope, not a clue.”

***

“A yacht,” said Kara incredulously.

“Yes a yacht mom, come on,” replied Lexie dragging her mother onboard whilst Laura took care of their father. 

“Girls how on Earth did you manage to afford this,” asked Mon-El.

“Aunt Alex and Uncle Winn pitched in… Well more like they paid for everything,” answered Lexie as she stopped just short of the Yacht’s main dining area to a table laid for only two people.

“Well dinner awaits,” gestured Laura opening the door. 

“I thought we were having a family dinner,” queried Kara. 

Laura smiled shrewdly, “Yes, we are it’s just a parents family dinner.”

Lexie winked at her father as she urged them into the dining area, the girls closing the door before their parents could even argue. 

Kara and Mon-El found themselves looking at a candlelit dinner for two. 

“You know what they are doing right,” asked Mon-El. 

“Yup, our children are something else.”

“Well we might as well take advantage of the situation then,” said Mon-El moving around Kara to pull open her chair. 

“Thank you,” replied Kara as she slid into her seat as Mon-El sat opposite her. 

“So, I know I asked you before but how have you been Kara,” began Mon-El. 

Kara smiled to herself and took a sip of her wine, “I’m good, always busy at work and stuff.”

Mon-El nodded, “I saw you’re the top editor for the London CatCo branch now, that’s huge Kara.”

“Yeah, lots of long hours and way too much paperwork but I love it. How about you, Lexie told me the vineyards are doing well.”

Mon-El grinned, “They are, we’re a few weeks away from introducing a new range of wines to the market, exciting stuff really.”

The pair descended into silence, both sipping their wine and staring out into the blackness of the sea. 

“Well it seems like we both got what we wanted out of life especially career wise, our twenty-one year old selves would be proud,” said Kara breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, now just thinking back on it, it’s so hazy how it all ended. One day we were together and next thing I know you were packing up and taking Laura halfway across the world,” reminisced Mon-El. 

Kara just shrugged, “I guess it did happen fast but we weren’t happy Mon-El, that’s the truth of the matter.”

Mon-El nodded, “Are you happy now,” he asked. 

Kara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before answering, “Can one truly be happy.”

Mon-El made a non committal noise at Kara’s words choosing to ignore her answer as he continued on.

“Can you believe that our girls figured this all out.”

A thrill ran through Kara as she heard Mon-El’s words, ‘our girls’ she couldn’t explain it but something about that warmed her heart.

“I’m not surprised, Laura has always been too curious for her own good.”

“She has your crinkle you know, that adorable little scrunch you get whenever you’re concerned,” said Mon-El as he looked at Kara cheekily. 

Kara blushed, “ We did good with them didn’t we,” she asked. 

“We did,” he said slowly.

***

As the meal progressed the pair spoke of everything and nothing at the same time, falling back into their old ways seamlessly. Mon-El had realized over the course of the meal that his feelings for Kara had never truly gone away and spending time with her here those feelings were rushing in once again. How could they not, Kara was beautiful, intelligent and the mother of his children. He couldn’t vocalize it yet but he wanted to have a second chance with her, not only for him but for their children’s sake as well, a chance to be a proper family.

As the dishes were cleared away, soft slow music started to play over the yacht’s speakers. Standing up and walking around the table Mon-El outstretched a hand to Kara as an invitation to dance. Kara rose and placed her hand in his, she couldn’t explain it but just holding his hand felt so right.

The pair swayed together in time with the music, their bodies so close together. Kara’s head rested on Mon-El’s shoulder, to Mon-El it felt like he was returning home after a long time away, just being here in Kara’s arms. 

The song ended but the pair just remained in their position, whether they wanted to admit it or not this right here, right now in each other’s arms felt right. 

“Do you remember all those years ago when we were on that St Karamel cruise ship, we were dancing like this,” whispered Mon-El his breathe tickling Kara’s neck.

Kara giggled lightly, burying her head further into Mon-El’s shoulder, “You know without Miss Grant’s tendency to get sea sick the girls wouldn’t even have been born.”

Mon-El pulled away from Kara slightly to allow himself to look into a deep blue eyes,

“Well we couldn’t have that right,” he said softly, the atmosphere suddenly turning thick with sexual tension.

Moving a piece of Kara’s hair away from his face, his hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb drawing small circles on her cheek. Kara on her part, leaned into his touch, her eyes constantly darting between his space gray ones and his suddenly very kissable looking lips.

Mon-El slipped his other hand around Kara’s waist, pulling her even closer, there was barely a hairs breadth between them now. Both of theirs breathing was shallow, the anticipation of knowing what was coming next preventing them from breathing normally. 

Just as Mon-El tilted his head in an attempt to capture Kara’s lips the door banged open and one of the servers walked in to clear up their plates. 

The disruption caused Kara to jump backwards, breaking her out of the spell that had incased the pair. Taking some deep breathes in an attempt to steady herself she knew that her and Mon-El couldn’t do what she really wanted to do, their situation was already complicated enough, they were supposed to be sorting it out not making it harder. 

As Kara broke away from Mon-El’s touch he knew the moment was lost, they had been so close but alas this was not the time.

Kara cleared her throat, yanking both herself and Mon-El out of their thoughts.

“Um, we should probably talk about what the plans are going to be regarding the girls,” started Kara avoiding looking Mon-El in the eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah we should,” he replied knowing deep down that that wasn’t what he truly wanted to be doing at this very moment.


	11. Chapter 11

“So you’ll have them for Christmas and New Years this time and I’ll have them for Easter. And then for summer we’ll split it half half yeah,” said Kara. It was the next day and they were checking out of the hotel having come to an arrangement concerning the girls last night.

“Yup, that’s the plan,” replied Mon-El as he signed the checking out documents. 

“I guess this is it then.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Where’s the girls by the way, we need to tell them what’s happening.”

“Last time I saw them they were with Alex and Winn. Ah there they are,” pointed Kara as their kids walked towards dressed identical in denim blue cutoff shorts and white tshirts. 

“Come on Laura, go get changed we need to leave soon,” said Kara addressing the twins, sometimes even she couldn’t even tell the difference between them. 

“Here’s the thing mom and dad, we’ve been thinking and yeah last night we were supposed to spend the night together as a family but we didn’t so we propose that we leave this hotel, go to dad’s place and take a little camping trip just the four of us,” said Lexie, exposing the plan her and Laura had cooked up last night.

Kara was already shaking her head, “No Laura, I mean Lexie, whichever one of you, we have a plane to catch, there’s no time for any of that. Now come on Laura we really need to get going.”

Lexie and Laura exchanged a look, “Well then we won’t tell you whose who until you agree to this family camping trip,” smirked Laura as she and Lexie crossed their hands and looked expectedly at their parents.

“Mon-El, please deal with this,” begged Kara.

Mon-El crouched down and looked at his children, their grey eyes reflecting into his. 

“This one is Lexie, I’m sure of it,” he said pointing to Laura. 

“Are you sure Dad, because you really don’t want to take the wrong child half way across the world,” questioned Lexie shrewdly. 

“No, no this one is Lexie,” he said hesitantly now pointing to the real Lexie. 

“No, no, I’m not sure to be honest.”

Kara sighed to herself, these girls were experts at playing their parents like a fiddle. 

“Okay okay, a two day camping trip and when it comes to an end, the right child comes back to the right parent no arguments.”

Lexie and Laura nodded, “AGREED”, they said in unison as they ran to Mon-El’s car. 

“They’ve got us wrapped around their fingers don’t they,” said Mon-El softly. 

“Yeah they really do.”

“Guess we’ll be spending a bit more time together than after all,” added Mon-El giving Kara a little wink as he walked off towards his car. 

Kara blushed at his wink, she had to admit to herself she was looking forward to spending more time with him even if it was only two days.

***

“Your house is beautiful Mon-El, it’s very you.”

“You mean I’m covered with ivy and big glass windows, I’m hurt Kara,” said Mon-El mischievously which earned him a light clap on the shoulder from Kara. 

“You know what I mean.”

Kara stood just observing the house that stood in front of her, Mon-El had done really well for himself she thought to herself. Before she could wonder anymore, a loud “MOM” came from inside the house, the girls eager to start their camping trip. Kara smiled to herself as she entered the house finding it just as beautiful as the outside. 

A couple of hours later, Kara, Mon-El and the two girls sat inside a jeep that would take them halfway up the trail before they would hike up to the camping site.

“Alex and Winn are going wine tasting by the way,” mentioned Mon-El as he started up the jeep and pulled away from the house. 

“Alex will love that, that’s the only way she agreed to come on the trip anyway,” replied Kara as she slid her sunglasses down onto her face and settled into her seat. 

Behind them Lexie and Laura were bursting with excitement, their plan was working and now fate just needed to push their parents back together again. 

As they drove the trail, the girls sang camp songs from the top of their lungs, forcing their parents to join in to get them really in the camping spirit. 

Soon enough the foursome were hiking up the mountains, having reached the non drivable part of the trail. 

Lexie and Kara walked together trying to squeeze whatever little time they had together while Mon-El and Laura walked further ahead. 

All the bumping and climbing had dislodged Lexie’s necklace from beneath her t-shirt. Kara caught the glint of the necklace as it swung around her daughter’s neck. 

“Honey, I meant to ask where did you get that necklace from,” she asked curious as to how Lexie had come into possession of it knowing that she had given it to Mon-El as a present many years ago. 

“Oh, well Dad gave it to me one day after I kept badgering him about my Mom, well I guess about you. He said you had given it to him and he was giving it to me so I always had a piece of you wherever I went as a symbol of your love for me,” replied Lexie nonchalantly.

Kara couldn’t help the swell of tears that had accompanied Lexie’s words, Mon-El had always been so thoughtful. She discreetly wiped away her tears before suggesting to Lexie that they caught up with the others.

The Gand-Danvers family continued to hike up the trail, Lexie and Laura leading as Mon-El and Kara brought up the rear. 

“You having fun,” asked Mon-El. 

“I am, out here in nature, just you and me and the girls of course, it’s kinda perfect.”

Mon-El nodded, he felt exactly the same as Kara, he wished that it could be like this everyday, them being a family. 

“Hey watch out there’s a stone here, watch your step,” he said walking just a bit infront of Kara. 

Kara who had been daydreaming didn’t hear him as she tripped over the rock, letting out a little scream that caused Mon-El to turn around and seeing Kara about to fall somehow managed to wrap his arm around her waist catching Kara before she could fall to the ground. Kara for her part wrapped her arm around his neck in order to steady herself, they were so close to each other and Kara’s heart was pounding from the adrenaline. They were in a perfect position for a kiss thought Kara as she reached up a little.

“MOM, are you okay… Oh okay never mind you two just continue with whatever y’all are doing,” smirked Lexie as she took in her parents position. 

Kara just rolled her eyes at Lexie’s words and stood up straight, brushing her clothes. 

“Thanks Mon,” she muttered. 

“You’re welcome, come on lets go we are almost at the camp site.”

***

The Danvers-Gand family sat around the camp fire roasting marshmallows having arrived and set up their gear at the camping site.

“So girls, you understand the new arrangement right,” asked Mon-El as he and Kara had just finished explaining to their daughters how life was going to change now. 

Lexie and Laura looked at each other, silently communicating through their looks, they still both had hope that their parents would get back together.

“Yeah I think we do. Right Laura.”

“Yes, it’s crystal clear, as long as we are all in each others lives that’s more than enough,” added Laura. 

Kara crinkled this was not what she was expecting, the girls were being so understanding about this all, she was expecting at least some resistance from them.

“Anyway we’re pretty tired, so Laura and I are going to sleep.”

The girls stood up, kissed their parents goodnight and retired to their shared tent, leaving Kara and Mon-El around the camp fire by themselves. 

“Hey, you want to go take a quick walk to the lake side, it’s so peaceful out there before we also call it a night,” asked Mon-El as he stood up. 

Kara nodded and grabbed two beers as she followed him to the water. 

The pair sat on a nearby log that overlooked the dark vast lake, the waves making a smoothing sound as they broke onto the surface. 

Kara twisted open one of the beers and handed it to Mon-El before opening her own. The pair just sat there in silence, drinking their beers and relaxing into the night. 

“The girls took that a lot better than I expected, if I am being honest,” began Mon-El. 

“I thought the same, they didn’t even argue, seems a bit fishy to be honest.”

Mon-El laughed, a sound that filled Kara with so much warmth. 

Kara and Mon-El sat their bathed in the full moon’s light, sipping their beers. Kara for her part, couldn’t help but think of how at peace she was right here, right now in this moment and she knew it was because of Mon-El, he had always been her rock. Mon-El on the other hand wanted so badly to release his feelings to Kara but he couldn’t, it was unfair to her. 

Kara drained the last of her beer and stood up abruptly, placing a hand on Mon-El’s shoulder.

“Night Mon.”

Leaning down slightly she placed a soft kiss to Mon-El’s cheek before walking back to the camp site, leaving Mon-El there with a hand on his cheek, feeling Kara’s warmth his head turned as he watched Kara saunter away. Another opportunity gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up i posted two chapters today so make sure you've read chapter 11 first otherwise you gonna be highkey confused.

Mon-El stood outside his tent, looking up the sky.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

“Morning Laura, there’s a big storm coming, see those dark clouds gathering in the distance. I think we may need to cut this camping trip short.”

“Oh, that sucks,” said Laura as she too now gazed at the sky. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay we can go hang out at the house together. Be a sweetheart and go tell your mother and sister whilst I begin packing up I really don’t want to be caught in this storm.” 

Laura nodded and scampered off as Mon-El began to disassemble their camping gear getting ready to leave.

Just under an hour later the campsite was all cleared up and the family was making their way down the trail, it was getting cold and windy all indications that there was a storm coming.

***

Just after 11 in the morning the four of them arrived back at the house, where it was still sunny, the clouds having not yet brought the threat of the storm.

Outside the house, on the verandah stood Alex and Winn who were waving at the family as they pulled in. 

“Hey, we saw the weather forecast and figured you would be coming back,” said Winn. 

“Yeah, mother nature is a real pain sometimes. Did you have a good time at the wine tasting Alex?” asked Kara. 

“I did, it was so good, Winn is quite the connoisseur of it. Anyway what are your plans now.”

“I guess we’ll unpack and then just hang out here,” replied Mon-El. 

“Okay cool, Alex and I were going to leave to catch the new superhero movie in town before the storm hits. Infact why don’t we all go together,” Winn asked. 

“Oooh Lexie and I have been meaning to watch it. Can we go,” enthused Laura looking at her parents. 

“I’m not really into superhero movies but you and your father can go, I’ll stay and unpack,” said Kara. 

“You know what Alex and Winn can take the girls and I’ll stay behind to help you,” replied Mon-El before anyone else could interject. 

“Okay, then it’s settled, girls we’d better get going then, we’ll grab something to eat in tow and then go watch the movie, it’ll be fun,” said Alex as she began ushering the girls into action. 

As the girls, Alex and Winn piled into the car, Winn leaned out the window.

“We’ll probably be home late. So you kids have fun,” he yelled winking the pair who were currently unpacking the jeep.

***

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Kara and Mon-El brought up the last remains of their camping trip.

“All that work has made me hungry,” began Mon-El.

“Same, you offering to cook,” said Kara flirtly as she waggled her eyebrows at Mon-El. 

“Well if you don’t mind pasta, pasta or um even more pasta.”

“Pasta sounds great Mon.”

“Excellent then first things first we need to choose a wine. Can’t have pasta without wine,” added Mon-El as he walked through the house and descended down into the basement that he had renovated to be a wine collection cellar just for himself. 

Mon-El flipped the light switch and the cellar was lit up with a warm orange glow, Kara followed behind the musky wine infused scent just adding to the atmosphere of the cellar.

“Hey, come over here, I want to show you something,” said Mon-El as he unconsciously took Kara’s hand and lead her to a dusty old cabinet. 

“These are my most precious wines,” he added as he unlocked the cabinet and opened the doors. 

Kara moved to stand next to him, the pair suddenly very close to each other. 

Inside the cabinet lay three wine bottles all dusty and old looking. 

“This one, is the very first wine my family ever produced, it’s a 1921 Burgundy, a great wine if I must say so myself,” said Mon-El as he took out a green weirdly shaped looking bottle for Kara to see. 

“That’s incredible!!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty proud.”

Mon-El replaced the bottle and took the one lying next to it, “This is the bottle my parents drank at their wedding, I’m pretty sure this bottle was involved in the police being called to shut down the party.

Kara laughed at Mon-El’s words, watching as he placed the bottle delicately back into the holder.

“And that one,” prompted Kara indicating to the last bottle that Mon-El hadn’t yet shown her.

“This, this is my favourite one, it took many many years to track down and it is to my knowledge the last remaining bottle in America right now.” 

“Oh wow, that is something special, why is it so special if I can ask.”

Mon-El shifted slightly, causing him and Kara to become even closer.

“It…um..it’s the bottle we had that one night on the St Karamel cruise all those years ago. That night I realized that you’ll always be the woman for me Kara no matter what we’ve gone through or will go through.”

Kara’s breath hitched at Mon-El’s words, looking up she met his gray eyes that were shining into her sea blue ones. The air around them had suddenly become heavy, both their pulses quickening unbeknownst to the other. 

Kara reached out and took the bottle from Mon-El’s hands, their fingers brushing as she wiped away some of the dust that covered the label. 

“Just a boy, and a girl,” she whispered as she read the label. Mon-El’s words had hit Kara like a tidal wave, she knew that she felt the exact same way as him and yes they were a lot of obstacles to navigate but maybe just here, just now, they could have their moment. 

Placing the bottle back into the cabinet, Kara looked at Mon-El who had been still since his mini speech waiting for Kara's reaction.

“Mon-El,” she said softly, “I’m going to kiss you now okay.”

Kara leaned up on her tip toes, her arm snaking behind Mon-El’s back whilst the other laid on his chest as she pressed her lips against his. 

Mon-El, who had just heard Kara’s words was still processing when her sweet soft lips met his. That galvanized him into action as his hand came up to cup Kara’s face as the other found it’s way into her luscious blonde hair, deepening the kiss he rotated Kara so that her back was now against the cabinet, her thighs wrapping around him. 

Finally breaking the kiss, Mon-El looked into Kara’s eyes that were dark with lust, he was sure his eyes reflected the same thing. He moved his lips to Kara’s neck peppering it with kisses as Kara’s hands threaded through his hair. 

“Mon,” moaned Kara causing Mon-El to stop his ministrations and look at Kara’s face.

Taking his face into her hands, Kara placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Not here.”

She laid another kiss on him in quick succession.

“Bedroom.”

Mon-El nodded, understanding Kara’s words entirely, placing his hands on her thighs, he picked her up and walked up and out of the wine cellar and towards the direction of his bedroom. 

Outside, the storm had finally arrived, with the rain beating down torrentially on the house but the pair barely seemed to notice, too wrapped up in each other. 

Mon-El pushed open his bedroom door, carrying Kara to his bed where he set her down. Kara sat up slightly, not wanting to be too far from Mon-El as she pulled him down towards her, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. 

The pair cavorted in bed, as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the background. But there in that moment, they had what they needed most, each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter has been tripping me up for weeks and im still not entirely happy with it sigh


End file.
